callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
A Shotgun, also known as a scatter gun, is a type of smoothbore firearm which does not fire bullets, but instead most commonly fires multiple pellets - called shot - from shells, which disperse after exiting the barrel, giving a wider pattern at range. The number of pellets in each shell varies with the manufacturer and gauge. Another common form of ammunition used with shotguns is the “slug,” a solid ball of lead similar to a large bullet. This ammunition has much better ballistics and is far more accurate. Modern shotgun manufacturers often produce rifled barrels for shotguns, which further increase the accuracy of slugs, but creates a circular pattern when used with shotshells. In-Game The shotgun is seen in roughly four games, but the earliest model is seen in Call of Duty 2: the M1897 Trenchgun. Several models are seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Throughout the ''Call of Duty'' series, most shotguns are pump-action (the M1897 Trenchgun, W1200, and SPAS-12), but Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare introduced semi-automatic shotguns (the M1014, followed later by the Striker in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), Call of Duty: World at War introduced the break-action Double Barreled shotgun, and Modern Warfare 2 introduced the fully-automatic AA-12 and lever-action M1887. Shotguns are the only weapons with firing mechanics designed to fire several lightly-damaging pellets at the same time which spread out, even when aiming down the sights. These rounds are also unique in that they have a limited range and as such cease after a certain distance. Other weapons' bullets have endless range (as well as perfect accuracy when using the sights). Also, the crosshairs of a shotgun never widen, even if the player moving; their crosshairs always remain the same size. Shotgun Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and World at War Shotguns should never be fired down the sights. Aiming down the sights actually increases the spread of the shot, as well as reduced walking and aiming speed, so should always be hip-fired. A shotgun user should always stick to close-range encounters; tight hallways, indoors, etc., and generally avoid even medium-range encounters unless the shotgun is tricked with the Grip attachment and can confidently hip-fire. Relying on your Pistol at longer ranges is a useful tip. The simplest way is to take a dead enemy player's weapon. Though sniper rifles seem like they would work, they are commonly discarded as having too much range, though they can work in a pinch. A shotgun user must change their route every time to avoid getting noticed and killed by enemy players who may or may not know where you are. The shotgun can be a mixed blessing; it's prized for it's firepower up close, but it's reload time is sure to backfire, especially when you choose an M1014 as your primary weapon. Reloading even a single shell can and will give them time to kill you, so it's recommended to have Sleight of Hand as your Perk 2. On the other hand, when using a pump action shotgun, Double Tap increases the pumping speed which could save just enough time to make the difference between a kill and a death. This perk is even better with a grip. Another tactic is to camp with a shotgun in a house or building with 2 entrances. This tactic is very easy as all the player needs to do is plant Claymores/Bouncing Bettys at one entrance just in case the enemy comes in that way, and sit and wait at the other entrance. A careless enemy will enter the building and get killed by your preset explosives or blasted away by you. Here is a simple, yet effiecient class layout: *Weapon: Any of the two shotguns. *Side arm: Any pistol (if using UAV Jammer a silencable one may prove useful). *Perk 1: Claymores *Perk 2: UAV Jammer or Sleight of Hand. *Perk 3: Anything you prefer. (Perhaps Martyrdom if the enemy happens to get by you or Last Stand if you are caught off guard or even Extreme Conditioning if you prefer to run-and-gun. Steady Aim can also be handy due to the narrower pellet spread.) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Modern Warfare 2's new Primary/Secondary weapon system completely changes tactics by moving shotguns into the secondary weapon class, allowing the player to carry both a long-range weapon and a potent close-range shotgun. With the wide variety to choose from, as well as new attachments like silencers, how the player uses the shotgun is more of a matter of preference. The only disadvantages to using a shotgun is that it is much slower than switching to a pistol, limited (though improved) range, and slower reload time. The reload time for most shotguns is quite considerable, due to the fact you load each shell individually, the one exception being the AA-12. It is advisable to use the Sleight of Hand perk to speed up your reload. The Rangers and Model 1887 are unique in that they do not have all the attachments available to other shotguns, and only have Akimbo and FMJ attachments and the non-Akimbo Rangers cannot be aimed down the sight. Games with Shotguns *''[[Call of Duty 2|'Call of Duty 2']]: M1897 Trench Gun. *[[Call of Duty 3|'Call of Duty 3']]: M1897 Trench Gun. *[[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare']]: Winchester 1200, M1014. *[[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)']]: M1014. *[[Call of Duty: World at War|'Call of Duty: World at War']]: M1897 Trench Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun. *[[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2']]: SPAS-12, AA-12, Striker, Ranger, M1014, Model 1887 (also called Winchester 1887), the Masterkey Shotgun (as attachment for assault rifles) and the Winchester 1200 (also called W1200, it's only in the Museum, in Single Player). *[[Call of Duty: Black Ops|'Call of Duty: Black Ops']]: SPAS-12 (more to be revealed) Gallery ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:Character_Model_-_OpFor_Shotgun.jpg|Character Model for an OpFor shotgunner File:Character_Model_SAS_Shotgun.jpg|Character Model for a SAS shotgunner File:Character_Model_SAS_Shotgun_(Urban).jpg|Alternate character model for a SAS shotgunner File:Character_Model_Spetnaz_Shotgun.jpg|Character Model for a Spetnaz shotgunner File:Character_Model_USMC_Shotgun.jpg|Character Model for a USMC shotgunner ''Call of Duty: World at War'' File:CODWAWshotgunsSKINS.png|Character Models for shotgunners Video thumb|450px|left|Shotguns in action. Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Shotguns Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Weapons